Fountain of Wishes
by Peaches732
Summary: Takes place while the Sky Cannon is being fixed in Twilight Princess. When Link tells Midna about the fountain in Hyrule Castle Town, they both learn a little bit about each other. Oneshot, Link/Midna Lidna. Friendship or Romance? It's your call...


**This is my first Oneshot, so I thought I'd make it about my favorite two characters. Takes place while Fyer is fixing up the Sky Cannon during the events of Twilight Princess.**

**I do not own The Legend of Zelda or anyone it's characters. **

Link yawned as he exited Castle Town's newly opened Malo Mart. While waiting for Fyer to finish fixing up the Sky Cannon, he had decided to stock up on supplies at the cheapest market in Hyrule.

_Wow, _he thought. _How long was I in there, anyway? _He looked up at the sky, which been dark for quite awhile now, at least five or six hours, according to the position of the moon. The castle town was quiet and empty. Ever since the wall of twilight had surrounded the Castle, everyone in the town scurried indoors when night approached. The only movement and noise came from the sparkling fountain in the center of the town.

As Link strolled by the fountain, Midna popped out from his shadow.

"Hey, Link! Look...someone must have dropped their wallet in the fountain."

Link looked around. Midna, in her shadow form, was almost impossible to see at this time of night. He found her peering over the edge of decorative town centerpiece. It was filled with dozens of green rupees, scattered with blue ones. There were even a couple of red ones in there.

Link laughed.

"No, no one dropped their wallet. That's the Fountain of Wishes. People throw rupees in there and make a wish."

"What's the point of that?"

"Well...people throw the rupees in, hoping that it'll help make whatever they wish for come true. "

Midna, looking around at the empty castle town, reverted back to her solid imp form. She sat on the edge of the fountain and looked up at him.

"Have you ever done that before?"

"Actually, no. I had never been to Hyrule before the Twilight came here. I dunno...I just hadn't really thought about it until now." Link said. He thought for a moment, then took out a single green rupee. He tossed it into the fountain. "I wish...for a nice, juicy steak for dinner tomorrow."

Midna burst out laughing. "This wolf thing has really gone to your head, hasn't it? Seriously though, of all things, you wish for a _steak?_"

Link smiled. "Yeah...I like to wish for small things, so that they are more likely to come true."

Midna thought about this. "Can I have a rupee? I want to wish for something too." She asked Link. He grinned.

"Sure." He handed her a green rupee.

Midna floated up to the center of the fountain, closed her eyes, and dropped the rupee. She watched to rupee sink to the bottom of the fountain, than floated back over the the rim. She looked down and traced the detailed pattern of the stone fountain with her finger. Link could tell something was bothering her.

"What did you wish for?"

"Peace."

This answer took Link by surprise.

"That's a great wish...it's not a really a small thing, though."

"It should be. Peace should not be something people have to go through so much to get." Midna said bitterly as she sat by the edge of the fountain, arms crossed. Link thought. He had expected her to wish for her true form. Suddenly, a pang of guilt shot through him. He looked down at the Twili who had just wished for peace above all the other problems that reigned in both realms. He felt bad for thinking Midna would be so selfish. He sat down next to her.

"You know...if your people in the Twilight Realm are anything like you, with the exception of Zant..."

Midna looked up at Link.

"Then I can't wait to go there with you."

Midna smiled. She looked into his crystal-like blue eyes, and saw that he understood her. With a freshly recovered sense of happiness, she slipped back into his shadow.

"Come on, Link. That old coot Fyer won't be done for at least another day or two. Let's go and get you that steak."

END

**Well, it's my first Oneshot, what did ya'll think? Let me know, Reviews, constructive criticism, and other are more than welcome!** **Also, please check out my fic, ****Harp of the Twilight!**** Thanks again!**

**-Peaches732**


End file.
